Who Said Rainy Days weren't Fun?
by Underrated Candy
Summary: Matt & Mello do more than just "hang out" on this rainy day. YAOI WARNING! MattxMello


Author's Note- This is my first FanFic! I tried to make the characters seem more like themselves, but its hard to when you want "things" a certain way. Anywho~, this is just a starter Death Note One Shot that holds no spoilers! I promise! Enjoy~.

_- __YaoiSweets_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Who Said Rainy Days weren't Fun?**

_Another rainy day...the more, the merrier I am..._ Thought the ever lazy Matt. It gave him time to catch up on his videogames, his most prized posessions. Not that he wouldn't play them any other day. As he sat there, staring at his DS's screen, Mello came in. He plopped onto the couch and sighed heavily, begging for Matt's attention. Of course, Matt was tuning him out, as usual. Mello pouted, sighing louder and harder. Finally fed up, Matt paused the game to face Mello.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy blasting shit up?" Matt raised an eyebrow, wagging the DS.

Mello rolled his eyes, not caring about what Matt was firing at in his virtual world. "I'm bored. Lets do something."

"Mhm..." Returning to his game, Matt shook his head. His game was disrupted for this? Getting up, Mello made his way over to Matt, hovering infront of him. "Now what?" Matt asked, looking up from his game. Taking the gaming system from Matt's hands, Mello tossed it on the table and pushed Matt flat onto the couch.

"Now this." Mello whispered seductively into Matt's ear, his breath tickling the skin. He climbed on top of Matt, his hands pressing down on Matt's shoulders. Wincing, Matt tried to push him off. He wasn't as strong as the blonde. Kisses and nips ran up and down Matt's neck as Mello's hands wandered his body aimlessly. Mello couldn't help but touch every square inch of Matt's skin, even if it was covered. He would find a way to reach it.

"Mello, C'mon. Off, off." Matt said, tapping Mello's back. He was eager to return back to his virtual game world.

"No." answered the blonde plainly as he pressed his lips to the red-head's. He was gentle at first, but pressed harsher into the kiss, a sign he wanted more.

Mello started removing their shirts at first, wanting skin to touch. Though, Mello's top was harder to get off, it being leather and all. A moan soon escaped Matt's lips as arousals touched through pants. Neither could take it much longer. Fiddling with his own pants, Mello threw them across the room before doing the same with Matt's. Mello's knees touched the red-head's thighs as he gazed down at Matt, noticing neither had worn anything under their pants.

_What luck..._ the blonde thought, smirking ever so sinisterly. After a few more moments of harsh kisses and soft touches, both were ready. Mello aligned himself before pushing into his darling Matt slowly. Painful, pleasurable screams left the red-head's lips as his virgin bottom was penetrated. It didn't take long for Mello to be fully sheathed in Matt, groaning at the tightness.

Pulling out a little, Mello quickly thrusted back in harshly, recieving another pleasurable scream from the one below. He grabbed Matt's shoulders to keep them from moving around too much. Thrusting faster and harder, the pain slowly transformed into pleasure, a pleasure Matt had never felt. The love the two had kept hidden from each other those long years had finally paid off. Harder, faster, Mello kept it up as he felt himself nearing from the moans Matt released from his lips.. He could tell Matt was reaching his climax as well.

"Matt, you ready?" The blonde bent down to whisper in his red-head's ear.

Nodding, Matt panted softly, breathless from the moans. "Yeah."

Pulling out nearly all the way, Mello pushed back in with all his might, releasing inside Matt. He groaned loudly as he watched Matt explode as well. After a few cool-down thrusts, Mello pulled away, laying beside his new found lover. Both panted softly, gazing at each other.

Damn, was Matt happy he paused his game for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was it?! I'll only know if you leave me a reivew! The more, the merrier! The merrier, the more Yaoi! I think the next one shall be...Code Geass!!!

- _YaoiSweets_


End file.
